


Going to be late

by bdavis63



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdavis63/pseuds/bdavis63





	Going to be late

Doctor Steven Strange is no stranger to surviving threats being Earth Sorcerer Supreme. But two aliens who show up in New York wanted the time stone which Doctor Strange has sworn to protect was a new one. One of the aliens was telepathic and other was all bronze and handy with a weapon. Doctor Strange wasn't alone though. Tony Stark aka Iron Man showing off his new kind of suit. And of course, Wong who does his best. The telepath alien went after Strange and other one alien dealt with the other one. The battle was fierce. After the dust settles the aliens retreated for now. Tony wanted to go after them Doctor Strange refuse at first but decide to go. But Strange needed to go back to the Sanctum Sanctorum.

 

Steven got back to the Sanctum needed to talk to someone. The one person who Strange love and trust above all else Everett Ross. When Everett appear and see Steven batter and bloody all he could do is hug him. Steven wraps his long arms embracing Everett. Steven Cloak of Levitation cocoon around them. They both laugh.

 

Steven looked down at Everett “Everett something has come up I have to leave Earth for-” Everett let go of Steven. “ It about that damn necklace of you're isn't it?” Steven nodded his head. Everett lick lips his shaking his head. Everett knew what he was getting into when he and Steven got together. Ross knew Steven would have to off at times to save the world but this time it was different. Everett finally spoke “Alright go be the hero I know you are” Steven open his mouth to said something. But Everett turn his back. Steven looks at him one last time and left. Everett look back and he was gone. Tears were streaming down Everett's face. When Everett was about to leave a portal right in front of him and out pop Steven. Steven grabs Everett by his tie pull him in for a kiss.

 

It felt the longest kiss they ever had. Still, tears were rolling down Everett's face. Steven wipes them away. “You thought I actually was going to leave the planet without saying goodbye let alone not getting a kiss?” Everett chuckles. Everett looks Steven “When you get back we are to a nice dinner so don't be late got it I love you.” “I love you too I won't be late”. Steven went back in the portal and it closes.

 

On planet call, Titan Doctor Strange Iron man faces off with a being called Thanos who have other infinity stones and wanted to wipe out half the universe. Steven ends of giving the time stone to save Tony life. Thanos leaves. Thanos ends up with all the infinity stone and did what he set out to do . Tony and Steven left on Titan. Steven asks “Tony I need to find Agent Everett Ross for me and tell him Sorry I'm going to be late.” Steven disappears.


End file.
